Operation: Ice Cream
by MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: Alex remembers the last good memory he had with Ian. Pre-canon, Canon-compliant.


**Operation: Ice Cream**

It was a day like any other, the 11-year-old Alex Rider thought. Boring as frick. He had just started grade 7 and hated it, though secretly, he suspected everyone did. They all smelled, no one was quite the same height as they were last week, and the teachers were assholes.

And, to Alex, the classes were too easy. He could have done the Algebra that his classmates were struggling with in grade 4, and his Uncle Ian had already taught him everything about English history, so grade 7 social studies was a snooze fest. Science was interesting, but he was getting tired of the sneers people sent his way when he asked questions the teacher couldn't answer. At first, they found it hilarious that he stumped the teacher, but now they thought he was just showing off. He just wanted to learn about chemistry…

The day took a turn for the better when he opened his locker and a note fell out. He had a silly grin on his face. Was it a note from a crush? Did someone finally like him? His face was clear of blemishes compared to his classmates, so surely that was worth something?

He recognized his uncle's handwriting as soon as he opened it, and after a brief, sharp shot of disappointment, he realized that this was even better. He read the letter swiftly.

 _Alex - I am home early. Meet me outside at the front entrance. Get caught, it's your problem._

 _Arrive at the car by 12:15 and I will take you out for ice cream._

 _\- Ian_

Alex was grinning as he finished. This was so Ian, but it had been years since he pulled something like this. He used to hide notes like this all over the house - Make it to the ice cream parlor on 12th street for a treat - but those times had died out ever since Jack came along and Ian spent more and more time away. Maybe if he showed Ian that he still liked these games, Ian would play them more often.

Alex checked the clock, one of the old two handed clocks that were intermittently placed on each hall. 12:05. The next class began precisely at 12:08. That gave him three minutes to hide from any prying eyes. The bathroom was a safe option. He thought about hiding in the stall but decided against it. It was gross, and no one would really question it if he were in the bathroom anyway. Worst case, he could hold his hand over his stomach and make a face.

He heard the bell ring, and took a breath - regretted it due to the smell - and then stepped out into the hallway. The hallways were clear, which was good, but it would also make him very conspicuous if any adult wandered by.

He was on the second hall now, and his best bet would be heading down the hall and out one of the side entrances before circling round front. He started down the hallway, keeping his pace somewhere between both fast and slow enough to not be suspicious. A door opened halfway down the hall, causing Alex to mutter under his breath. He slipped into an alcove between lockers, a door that led to a classroom. He positioned himself so that he was not visible through the window on the door.

He peeked around the locker in front of him to see a teacher and a student. Alex's heart fluttered for a moment, hoping that they would pass by without noticing him, but they stopped. Alex groaned. He had probably only four minutes to make it Ian now. He couldn't turn around and go that way, as it would pass the attendance office. If he went to the class he was supposed to be in, he would be busted. No real choice. He was about 30 feet from the door that led outside, but this teacher chose to have a conversation with her student here. Just his luck.

"Now, Evan," the teacher was saying. Mrs. Williams, if Alex remembered correctly. "You have missed a lot of classes. We need to talk about this. All of your classmates are busy taking a test right now, but you are too far behind for me to allow you in good conscience to take it. Do you want to fall behind?"

Alex blocked their conversation out of his mind. He needed a way around them… or over, he thought deviously. His eyes drifted up to the lockers. There was a small space between the lockers and the ceiling, easily enough for his body. But could he make the jump? He didn't have time to think as he launched himself up. He hoped no one heard the metallic thump as his knees slammed into the lockers. He ignored that fear and, with more strength and pain than he though his body could manage, pulled himself up and over the locker.

His arms were on fire and his knees ached from the slam, but he made it. Hopefully no one in the classroom saw his feet dangling in front of the door's window.

Alex began to scoot across the top of the lockers, using his elbows to pull himself forward. There were about two feet between him and the ceiling, so it wasn't a tight fight at all, but he couldn't stand. It was best that he kept his body flat against the top anyway. His heart was racing a mile a minute as he pulled himself over where the teacher and student were talking. The boy had his head towards the ground and the teacher was facing the opposite way.

A breath of relief filled Alex as he reached the end of this section of lockers. His heartbeat sputtered again as he looked down. He had to drop about eight feet head first. He wouldn't survive that in a way he could eat ice cream afterward. He would have to try to get his feet in front. It was a tight fit, but thankfully, he was able to sit up on his knees and get his feet in front. Then, using his hands and butt, he scooted himself off the edge.

He hit the floor with a sharp thump on the floor, letting his body ride with the motion so that his head ducked under the window to the classroom he just dropped in front of. His shoes absorbed most of the landing, but it still made his legs rattle. Worse yet, he had to hope no one heard him. He peeked around the corner in front of him to make sure that Mrs. Williams wasn't looking, then stepped out of the recess before anyone in the classroom could open the door.

He walked quickly to the door and out into the open. He was free! If anyone followed him, he would already be halfway to Ian's car, and there it was, silver and expensive with his Uncle inside.

"Ian!" Alex cried out as he got close. The passenger window was open so that Alex could see his uncle's beaming face. Alex climbed into the car with a wide grin on his face.

"I didn't doubt for a moment that you would make it!" Ian said, pointing at the clock. The minute turned to :15 as Alex looked at it. "Right on time!"

"I'm so happy to see you!" Alex jabbered.

Ian placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't let my time away fool you. I'm proud of you. Now, what type of ice cream do you want?"

 **~Three Years Later~**

It was nearly 4am, and the early morning sky was still dark with rainfall. Alex smiled at the memory as it passed through his mind, fighting the dark twist in his stomach. Operation: Ice Cream, as he liked to call it, was perhaps his last good memory with Ian. The last three years Ian had barely been around. He was supposed to have been there for dinner the night before - he promised - but now he was dead.

Alex let himself melt into Jack's arms now that the officer had left. There would be no more games of ice cream, and only now was it hitting him that even if Ian had come home last night, the games were over.

There was just one thing missing, a word that Ian had never used. Pride would have to do because it was all he ever had from his uncle.

* * *

you crying? good. me too.

If it wasn't explicit enough, the thing Alex never got from his uncle was love. Not that Alex knows the word for it...


End file.
